Frenemies With Dubious Benefits
by Luciiraptar
Summary: Spencer has a thing with Jenna, a thing they both enjoy, but this is the last time they'll do it. Smutty smut for the sake of smut.


**A/N: This is a thing that I've been thinking about for a while because seriously this would be hot and I'm a perverted girl who thinks in terms of what's totally hot. This'll fit into the thing I'm gonna be uploading soon, which is a sequel of sorts to Three Chances. It's pretty much just pure smut because... well, do I really need an excuse to write smut? Review because I'm shamelessly desperate.**

* * *

"You mean to say… that I cock-blocked you from three blocks away?" There's a laugh in the girl's tone, and then an actual laugh. I ignore how hot her voice is.

"Fuck you," I growl, and she pulls me close and whispers her next words directly into my ear:

"That's the point of this, isn't it?"

The time for stories is over; I force her onto her back and kiss her, and she laughs and kisses back, using the laughter to hide her anger. She doesn't like being on bottom; we're similar in that way. It's always a fight to see who gets forced to the bottom, this whatever, and it's always interesting.

I open her shirt instead of taking it off, and let her bra fall open as well. I'm a strange girl when it comes to these things and I prefer my women mostly clothed.

My fingers skim lightly over her flesh for a moment, and then I turn my attention downwards. Neither of us is particularly patient, and we don't mess around with foreplay. We don't really have sex, either… it's more like teasing to orgasm.

Although something tells me today is different. She's cockier than usual, and I can feel something… like a snake waiting to strike. Just waiting for the right opportunity.

She was just at something fancy, I know; her blouse was really nice and I sort of feel bad for ripping it a bit when I tore it open. She's wearing a skirt, which really makes my job easier because instead of wrestling with annoying, insanely tight jeans, I simply push her skirt up, adding it to the pile of clothing around her torso.

I'm about to begin my usual process when she abruptly flips us over. "I have news," she growls quietly in my ear. "Exciting news. Wanna hear it, Hastings?" There's a challenge in her voice, and I like that challenge. I have news, too, and there's no way hers is better.

"Go," I murmur, staring up at her defiantly.

"I just went on a nice date with a hot boy."

I ignore the flare of something weird, and glare up at her. My news isn't important anymore; instead, I just drag her down and kiss her hard. She's so consumed in our kiss that she doesn't notice when I flip her over, until I pull away to murmur, "I'm thinking about fucking the new girl."

Her eyes widen, and then her leg starts grinding between mine. We both know, now, that this is probably the last time we'll do this.

She's soaked as I make contact with her; and I can feel her tensing, waiting for me to pull my hand away immediately, and she lets out a soft moan when I draw my hand along her. She kisses me desperately, and I slowly slip a finger inside, taking care not to get overly zealous. A centimeter a minute, and I can feel her trying not to scream at me. But a few moments later she gives up and hisses, "Just fuck me already, Hastings!"

"Whatever you say, Jenny," because I know she hates it when I call her Jenny, as much as I hate it when she calls me Hastings.

So one, then two; I still my fingers and she starts to glare at me, and her eyes widen again when she sees my head between her legs, and then my tongue flicks against her clit.

The moan it tears from her mouth is a beautiful reward.

After that, I don't feel like wasting any more time, so I start fucking her hard with my fingers, my tongue sliding up her body and pausing briefly at her breasts before resting against her neck. I plan to make every square inch of it my bitch tonight; she's not getting out of this unmarked.

By the time I get her to a screaming finish, I've marked her well. I examine my work, kissing every inch of her I made mine. "Don't cover it tomorrow," I murmur, licking one of my markings. "I want everyone to know you're mine."

One of Jenna's eyebrows lifts up. "So I don't get to mark you at all, Hastings?"

"I never said that."

We stare at each other, eyes full of challenge and lust and all kinds of good things, and then her leg suddenly pushes forcefully into me, and it catches me off guard; my eyes shut and a soft moan comes out of my mouth, and suddenly I'm the one on my back.

"You don't get to cover it either," she whispers, and then her head is suddenly between my legs. She doesn't like starting with her hands; as she's told me repeatedly on numerous occasions, she likes to taste. _Connoisseur _was her word for herself in this matter, and her tone implied that I was not the first and not the best she's ever had. After a few minutes of her mouth, she kisses up my body as her fingers delve into me, and she focuses on my neck.

I finish much quicker than her, since I'm more sensitive; we just lay there for about half an hour, and then she lifts herself onto her elbows. "Wanna try going all night?" Her tone says _I certainly can, can you?_ and how am I to resist a challenge?

I kiss her and then her neck, and I murmur, "You know how your senses get enhanced when you're blind?"

"I haven't been blind for a while now, Hastings."

"Was your touch enhanced? Are you more sensitive?"

"Just shut up and fuck me, Hastings."

I hold back my laugh and instead waste no time, pushing two fingers into her again, rubbing her clit with my thumb, and then I pull my fingers out to play with the bundle of nerves, and then I return to fingering her, and then I pull my hand out and kiss her quickly before placing my fingers at her lips. "Clean them," I order my lover, and she sucks them clean. When I'm satisfied, I kiss her on the lips and go down.

Her hands go through my hair, holding it back as she moans. After I make her orgasm a second time, I kiss her, one arm lazily circling around her, and suddenly I'm on my back again. "I've been saving these," she whispers, and suddenly my arms are chained to the bed. I start to get angry, but she soothes it away with soft lips pressing hard against my mouth.

Her wetness grinds against my waist as she chains my legs to the bed, as well. "This is a sturdy bed," she purrs against my lips after she turns around again. "For exactly this reason." Her hands cup my breasts as she whispers, "I'm going to take my time with you, Hastings."

I open my mouth to say something and find myself gagged. I'd be angry if this wasn't so incredibly hot.

I'm helpless now, and we both know it, and for some reason it's just getting me hotter and hotter. I'm used to being at least partially in control, and this is new and unexpected and everything I usually hate, but somehow this is still the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I can feel her thigh grinding against me as she grinds against my thigh, and I lift into her as much as I can, trying to get as much pleasure for both of us as I can.

Then she takes away the bonds and gasps as we press into her and the rest of the night is a hot, pleasure-filled sexual blur.

* * *

"Whoa," Aria mutters as soon as she sees my neck. "Who did that damage to you, Spence?"

I shrug and catch sight of Jenna as she enters school, wearing a shirt that exposes almost all of the marks I put on her. Hanna follows my gaze and immediately puts two and two together to get a night of hot, steamy sex. "I'd say I thought you had more taste," the blonde girl says with plenty of sarcasm, "but she's kinda hot."

"I'm not gay," I murmur with a shrug. "I just wanted her, so I had her, all night long."

"Whatever you say." Emily nudges me. "You should give me and Paige some tips." A sudden fantasy surges past my eyes, of Emily kissing Paige while I help myself to both of them, but I suppress it. She's my best friend, and I just give her a faint smile instead.

I go over to Jenna, and she smirks at the sight of my neck. "Well, Spencer, it was nice while it lasted. Best of luck with your future conquests."

I just smirk back and reply in my sexiest voice, "See you later, Jen."

Then, while everyone's watching, I lean forward and kiss her, slowly and sensually. While she still looks dazed, I strut away, grinning.

That's one affair over. Time to start another.


End file.
